monster hunter world the beginning
by GILDARTStheACE
Summary: this is my first story and I wanted to use a the game series monster hunter because I have come to love it. please leave a comment on how I can better myself as a writer and to make better content for you guys and the image I give all rights to the creator...a self insert into one of my favorite games monster hunter world
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I do not own monster hunter Capcom does**_

Hello there my name is wesley and I am a hunter…..or at least I'm part of the guild and I'm learning how to become a hunter. I have always wanted to become a hunter my friends are hunter's, my father was a hunter, and my mother was a hunter as well. As you can tell I wanted to follow in there foot steps and become one as well

But unfortunately luck was _not_ on my side as the guilds age for consent is 21 and I myself am only 19. so I devised a plan to get aboard the ship for the new world ever new and old hunters dream. Exploring a new environment and ecosystem as well as hunting new monsters sounds fun right? I was soon to find out just how wrong I was.

My plan to infiltrate the ship was simple enough, I would just lie about my age I looked old enough to be 26 or so from the fact I have thick enough facial hair and my height is roughly 6 feet I walked over to the palico partner registration desk to be assigned a partner there was only one left and her name was nani. She is a very nice palico as well as a good hunting partner her specialty weapon she can use was unique, she used dual blades quite well and is very proficient with them.

As I neared the registration desk I noticed it was one of my old teachers from the guild who taught me how to use a bow. I knew he would spot me right away so I tried to hide my face from him but I was to late. "wesley? What are you doing here at the registration desk? You know your not old enough to join in as a hunter!" my old teacher whisper slash yelled at me. I whisper back to my teacher Mr. Caldwell. "I know that but please sir I need to do this I have been training for this sir please don't tell them" I pleaded with him hoping he might listen.

He took a long hard look at me and he slightly sighed as well as smiled at my "wesley….if I do this and you get caught ill be in big trouble….'' he said to me in a slight whisper I was about lose my hope of getting on the boat when he said to me ''so don't you get caught or I'm gonna feed you to a barroth got it?''. He said it in a playful and serious tone I quickly nod my head as excitement bubbles up in my chest.

"thank you sir i-'' Mr. Caldwell cut me off by saying ''no more or sir, wesley you will call me by my name if your gonna be a hunter got it?. You will call me argon'' he said in a stern voice I simply nod my head feeling honored he has told me his name. very few people know his name but everyone knows the tale of argon the legendary bowman. "thank you sir-argon thank you for doing this for'' he looks me in the eye ''don't make me regret it wesley and I better hear tales of a amazing bow user by the name of wesley float throw here so don't disappoint me'' he smirks at me and jerks his head back towards the ship. ''I think you have a boat to catch right 'Mr. hunter'' he chuckles a little and stops and says to me ''be carful wesley….its a new world full of new dangers adapt and survive…may the sapphire star light your way''. I nod my head feeling a lump in my throat at hearing him say that to me ''ill make you proud argon''.

I walk towards the entrance of the boat not hearing what argon said ''you already have wesley…you already have''

And so starts my journey to the new world….

 **Wow ok please leave a comment and follow me this is my first upload and I plan on writing more chapters for this story this just the opening**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 1**_

THE BEGINNING

My journey starts off inside the ship I'm walking down through the ship until I found myself down inside the galley to go and try and make some allies. I have nani beside me as I walk down the steps into the room and as soon as I did I was waved over to a table by a guy in a slight Mohawk that was orange in color. ''hey! Your part of the fifth fleet right? Awesome I cant believe the guild is sending another ship to the new world!''. I can definitely see that he was excited for the expedition.

Suddenly a woman comes up behind the energetic man and smacks the back of his head ''calm down there zeke I'm sure this guy doesn't want you fawning all over him asking him questions''. I noticed that the woman looked back at me and I got a good look at her she has shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. ''my name is Amanda nice to meet you Mr?''. I forgot I didn't introduce myself earlier '' oh my name is wesley and I am from the fifth fleet nice to you both of you''. I said sheepishly '' nice to meet you wesley…..um didn't the guild send a partner with you?''. I look at her confused until I remembered that the story I told was not a complete lie the guild did send me but I was gonna be extra muscle but they sent a hunter to the new world. But I actually found him outside of the port trembling out of fear…..turned out he was picked randomly and he happened to have a similar name to the hunter they were gonna send but he was on a hunt and it was to late for the guild to pull back so they sent him.

I convinced him to let me take his place and he was paired with a handler ''uh yeah I di-''. I was cut off when a girl with a book strapped to her side and shoulder length black hair and a strange device on her head stand up and run to a portside window quickly. I stand and awkwardly wave at zeke and Amanda, I walk over to the girl and as I got closer I see her slide some glass over the helmet eye holes and I now understand that it was binocular's ''um hello what are you looking at?''. I take a step back as she turns towards me with the binocular's sticking out almost hitting me in the face.

''oh I'm sorry! But I had to get a look at the flock of raphinos, I'm from the fifth and my job is to document all new species of new fauna and flora of the new world, you can call me angel or the handler which ever you prefer''. She said to me In a upbeat tone ''huh well my name is wesley and I guess I found my partner for the new world since I'm the hunter the guild sent to help you''. I feel a tugging on my pants as I look down to find nani glaring at me ''nyah! meoster what about me?''. Nani asked me in a cute and also annoyed voice at the fact I didn't include her as a partner. I couldn't help but snicker at this ''yes nani your also my partner and don't you forget that!''. I leaned down and I patted her head, but the moment was interrupted by the ship starting to shake and rock violently me and angel start running up to the deck.

When we get top side we see everyone running around and we look in front of the ship in the water and we see a mountain rising up out of the water suddenly lava was cascading down it and the ship suddenly smashes into it and as it rises it lifts the ship out of the water. I quickly grab ahold of the side of the ship and I see nani trying to climb up to me when suddenly is hit by a barrel sending her off the ship. ''nani! No!'' I yell out trying to grab her but she is gone into the sea below. I hear angel screaming as she slides towards me and I try to grab her but the railing I was holding onto cracks and I find myself falling off the ship with angel. I all of a sudden remember the slinger! A amazing little contraption that was about to save mine and angels lives. I go into a slight nose dive and I intercept angel and I wrap my arm and legs around her waist and I shoot the slinger grapple and I hit a random raphinos and it wraps around its leg and it can thankfully support our weight. ''hold on angel! I got you!'' I scream over the roar of the ocean…..and….the…..mountain!?. The mountain wasn't actually a mountain at all but the elder dragon. ''zoro magdaros'' I hear angel whisper in awe as she unknowingly finished my thought.

I guess the new world is gonna be crazier then I thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 _ **WELCOME TO THE NEW WORLD**_

As the raphinos carried us, me and angel took notice of the land mass we were approaching rapidly….the new world we had made it and it was beautiful. There was trees everywhere beautiful mountains and in front of us was a tree so massive it looked like it could support a elder dragon the size of a dalamadur, there where birds flying around us. Small and frail but quick and fast they were just as beautiful, we looked towards where they were flying from and we saw a massive trail was carved into the land and we spotted lava spires and mounds of familiar looking magma rocks everywhere. We found where zoro magdaros entered, and it was not pretty as the more we looked the less we noticed the raphinos was losing altitude and before we could react we hit the ground _hard_.

I groan in pain at the rough landing I stand up and I take in my surrounding's and I notice that angel didn't land here with me. ''….shit where is she'' I mumble to my self trying to stay quite in case of a monster or some form of dangerous creature try's to search for me if I talk to loudly. ''angel!'' I quietly yell out I look around till I spot some footprints that I assume is angels since we didn't land with anyone else, ''angel!'' I whisper a little louder, I continue to look around where we landed looking through the thick bushes and trees until I spot angel with her head in her book scribbling something down and muttering. ''angel there you are! I was looking around for you why did you run off!?''. Whisper to her still weary of our surrounding's as I let my eyes scope the tree's and foliage for movement. ''oh I'm sorry wesley I didn't mean to worry you but I had to start looking for some research and I thought now would be a good time since we are here.'' I cant help but look at her in bewilderment at the statement we are out here with no weapons, rations, and no back up.

I sigh and I let my anger at her non existent situation awareness go ''alright then, do you know where the camp is that was set up here by the fleets before us is?''. I ask hoping she does '' yeah I do! Here the guild's geographer's gave me a map of the area from the guild merchant argosy that stops here every so often''. She hands me the map and I unroll it, and from what I can tell from when we were in the air and from what I saw before we…..landed….. Was that we are about thirty minutes out from the camp if we run.

''alright follow me and try and keep your head down alright we don't know what kind of monsters inhabit the area, come on''. I motion for angel to follow me, as we get going we follow a little natural pathway and we come to a small over hang out of the canopy of leaves and vines into a small valley full of kestodons and other creatures grazing.''amazing a ecosystem so thriving and lush that it pales to the more tame environments back home'' I was in awe at the crystal water flowing through the valley and the creatures grazing we start walking and weaving through them carful not to spook them as we start following the river into another are that looked like a secret world hidden from a aerial view and even when on the ground. A small hide away large enough for a small village hidden with a canopy similar from the one we were under not to long ago.

''wow this place is amazing!'' angel yelled and I had to put a hand over her hand to try and stop her. But it was to late a large lizard about the size of a mule jumps down from a large branch landing in front of us and it screeches at us and soon we were surrounded by 9 of them ''oh no! jagras'es we need to hide wesley!, before a try and signal more jagras'es!''. I hear angel with a panic stricken voice I think quickly and I grab a tree branch just as a jagras leaps at us I slam the tree limb into its head sending it sprawled out unconscious and the other jagras'es slowly approaches us and I start backing up with angel before I get a idea, I throw the tree limb into the front three and I quickly grab a large rock and I hit a group of vines above us making them block the little monsters vision. I grab a hold of angel and I duck into a bush with my hand on her mouth and we can hear them sniffing around.

They eventually give up after about 10 minutes and I poke my head out slowly to check and I see they have left.''alright lets get out of here before we get anymore _warm_ welcomes from the local wildlife'' we start running to the camp and the rest of the way is pretty uneventful as we near we see a large wooden gate. ''alright! Wesley look! The gates we are almost there'' I see angel run forward but I suddenly get the feeling something is watching us and I slowly look around ''weird hey wesley! Look a strange track it looks similar to though jagras'es earlier but bigger strange''. I look towards angel when suddenly the tree line beside me explodes and a massive looking jagras bursts out in to a sprint right for angel. ''ANGEL! MOVE!'' I yell as I start running forward but I'm to late and it pounces on her. ''NO!'' I yell as I pump more strength into my legs…and then a man with a buster sword manages to mount the monster and hits it with a massive swing knocking it away a few feet and off of angel. ''come on! Get to the gate!'' the stranger yelled at us brandishing his sword to make a mad dash for the gate, I start to run but then a _MASSIVE_ pinkish colored monster rushes for the stunned jagras and is immediately tossed to the side like a leaf in the wind. I am trying to find a way around them but I finally decide to go for it and I rush between the massive monsters legs and just as it was about to bring the jagras down to crush me I jumped…and the gate was slammed behind me as I shakily stand up. ''t thank you stranger for saving angel and me, thank you very much''. He looked at me with a smile ''not a problem but I have to ask, are you part of the fifth?''. ''yeah I am why?'' he looks at me and smiles widely at me '' you two were the only missing ones amazingly enough everyone made it here ok besides some fire blight and some gashes''.

I'm absolutely stunned that everyone was ok and alive '' r really?'' by the star this was a real miracle I quickly asked if he could take us to the camp ''of course I will follow me you both must be tired from all of that ill get yall to new astera in no time''. He finishes with a smile…..we were safe…..for now


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

 _ **NEW ASTERA AND MY FIRST HUNT**_

While me and angel follow the stranger we decided to take in our surroundings, we looked around and we saw beautiful trees, a assortment of wildlife, and the amazing ocean view as we walked along a slim and narrow path to base camp. After twenty minutes or so we arrive at these massive bone and wooden reinforced gateway to a magnificent ship yard of traders, and bustling with hunters, trappers, and ecologists. The man that we were following turned to us and smiled ''welcome to ASTERA!, the home and safe haven for the fleets coming here for the elder migration. We have the canteen where you can eat and mingle with the other hunters and share stories, the trade yard we are currently standing in and you can buy supplies and other things of that nature, and up there where those stacks of smoke is coming from is the armory and blacksmith. You can buy, trade, and ask the blacksmith to craft you weapons and armor if you got the materials'' we took in the information and we were in awe at the massive space and at all the people from the guild and all the ships.

''wow…..this is amazing! Wesley look at all the ships and people!, can you believe it!'' angel hollered in joy and awe at the massive structures and all the ships she sees in the cove. ''heh…it is impressive, but I think we need to speak to the commander. And I don't think we ever caught your name, can we have it please?'' I asked the man. ''of course most people call me field team leader, but you can call me max, nice to meet you!'' he held out his hand for me to shake it and I accept it with a smile ''nice to meet you max, my name is wesley and my partner over there gawking at the ships is angel aka the handler'' I answered to him ''can you take us to the commander please. I want to see if we can help in some way'' max thinks for a moment and smiles and gestures for us to follow him.

A few minutes of walking and chatting amongst ourselves and we arrive at a large table with a few different people huddled around it having from what I could tell, was a tense discussion about what I can assume is the massive ship wreck at the hands of the elder dragon we were tracking…Zora magdaros. We stand there waiting when suddenly max steps over to the commander and whispers in his ear and he straightens up and smiles at us ''well I'm glad you made it you two! I would have been upset if the guilds A list hunter and handler was missing or worse, please come and we will fill you in'' we walk over to the commander and we start listening and we get a briefing about our current supplies situation and our man power.

''we need to start setting more camps around the ancient forest, our foot hold here is slipping thanks to us having to call back most of our hunters to assist with medical aid and our shortage of man power, you A list hunter what is your name?, unless you want me calling you that all the time'' the commander asked in a stern tone of voice ''my name is wesley sir, and I would prefer my name then just being called A lister'' I replied as I step back a little to let them continue while me and angel stand watch ''alright then, wesley you, field team leader and your handler will venture to camp 11, some hunter gone back there to keep watch but found it ran sacked and saw a kulu ya ku running away from the scene, we need you to hunt it so we wont have this problem again and your handler can document it and research ways to repel them from our camps so future events like this one wont let it have a opportunity to attack one of our camps again, good luck hunter.''

The commander pulled me aside and had a talk with me ''listen wesley, go to the workshop and tell the smithy to make you a weapon of your choosing, it'll be on me. I wish you luck wesley and be careful out there, it's a dangerous world especially now with the elder crossing causing a stir in the ecosystem'' he pats my shoulder and walks away, I walked up to the workshop and I walked over to the smithy and I greeted him ''um hello, my name is wesley the commander sent me up here to ask you to make a weapon for me on him.'' he eyed me a little and cracked a grin '' of course there boy, ill be happy to! Tell me what kind of weapon you would like and ill craft it for you!'' he exclaims in a joyful tone ''I would like bow, preferably a iron bow with a monster sinew string please and a bone reinforced capping at the ends to clamp the sinew in place better'' he looks at my with slightly widened eyes at the very specific specs for the weapon but he smiles and gets to work.

A hour later after I talked to a vender who was selling jagras armor I bought a full set of great jagras armor as well as some potions and iron and poison tipped arrows for my bow. I walk back up to the workshop and to the smithy and I see him polishing a very detailed iron and boned mixed bow with a thick but malleable string. He looks up and smiles ''well I see someone is outfit with a good looking set of jagi armor, well as you can see I'm finished with your bow and I'm happy to say that you know what you want in a weapon, it'll serve you well here take it and I hope to see you soon when I can craft you a even better one'' he finished his statement with a smile and I took the bow from his outstretched hands and I smiled at the weight of it, light yet I can feel the bone and metal and I know its strong. ''thank you very much, I to look forward to when I ask you to make a bow again, and next time armor as well'' I returned his smile with one of my own.

I walked towards the gate and I see angel and max waiting for me and they smile as I walk up to them ''wow wesley that's a pretty nice bow you have strapped to your back, good taste'' max commented and angel was inspecting my armor and was even prodding it a little and started to write down some notes about it. ''a strong and malleable material and from just a few touches and pokes I deduce it is rather durable yet light and breathable…interesting'' angel muttered and wrote down a few extra things and I cant help but sigh, ''angel you ready? Or will you do a entire book on my armor?'' I asked snapping her out of her self induced trance and blushed a little ''s sorry I was just speculating what would happen if we found a creature with a more durable skin if it could be crafted in a similar fashion as this one has. Sorry'' she apologized and I chuckle a little ''I'm sure we will at some point but lets just focus on the task at hand ok?'' I replied and we all hooked onto a wind drake and we went to the ancient forest to begin the task. Of hunting down a kulu ya ku

 **Sorry for the long wait I've been thinking of how to do the story and I decided to go with the main story a little and then deviate a bit later on so please comment on if I can make this better or pm for any questions** **Thank you for your patience!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Kulu ya ku hunt….and a unexpected guest**

We all arrived at camp 1 as max called it and we sat down by a old table to map out the area so we can pin point the monster, we narrowed down the areas around area 11 so we decided to head to camp 11 and go from there to use these things called scout fly's that I received back at astera. We jogged to camp 11 and when we got there we heard a weird rustling sound and digging, we climbed up some vines in order to get up to the camp and we poked our heads over the ledge and saw a weird oversized chicken that was around 8ft tall.

''that's the kulu ya ku'' max whispered to me and I nodded and I motioned to angel to sketch it a little before I killed it and she pulled out her book and it took her about 10 minutes to get a rough sketch but she nodded to me ''alright you can hunt it I can sketch the rest back at astera'' I nod and we climb up and I stand in front of angel so incase it attacked I can knock her away. It heard us and turned towards us and stared….then it jumped in fright and dropped the weird pottery jar and ran off.

''uh ok not what I was expecting but at least it didn't try and kill us'' I said in confusion as my scout fly's started tracking its foot prints. ''wesley chase it and hunt it, me and the handler will stay here and straighten up the place and she can study some of the less dangerous wildlife'' ''ok ill be back soon'' I take off and I follow my fly's trail as I give chase.

About a hour later I am tracking the monster and my fly's lead me to a cliff and I look out over it and I see a massive field full of kestodons and herbivores grazing and I see the kulu ya ku standing by a river drinking. I jump down using my slinger to slow down by grappling a near by tree limb from the side of me, I land silently and I move quickly and I unsheathed my bow and notch a poisoned arrow, I swiftly moved closer and quietly like a shadow got closer until I was 30 meters from the creature.

I draw all the way back feeling the strain from my arm as I take a slow breath and I wait…3…2…1. I let the arrow fly with a soft but powerful twang sounding from my bow the arrow cuts through the air slicing the a pour leaf that drifted in its path, it finally hit its mark….the monsters eye, a quick and swift death and yet I still feel like I'm in danger, I cautiously walk to my kill and I look around for anything…..strange, I look towards the meadow.

I see that the kestodons are sniffing the air and are backing away from the tree line I'm in and I am immediately on high alert as I rush from the tree line and look around, I see nothing and I'm just about to let my guard down when I see something bust out from the underbrush barreling towards me. I see a winged creature covered in green scales and black spikes, two legs and a cream colored under belly, I realized that I was face to face with a pissed off rathian, queen of the skies. ''fuck me!'' I cursed my luck as I notched a iron arrow and dashed back and released it and I hear a ping from its impact….it had no effect ''why! At least do something!'' I yelled at my arrows hoping that if I yelled at them they would be more effective.

I dodge a slash from a wing as I jumped up and loosed another arrow this time into a joint in its wing and I hear a roar of pain and the next thing I know is I'm face to tail with its next attack as it swats me away using its tail, I feel one of my ribs crack when I hit the ground but I knew if I didn't move then I was dead, I righted myself and notched another arrow and launched it and it met its mark on its under belly, and it was getting pissed off that I was fighting back, I rolled out of the way of a flurry of attacks and suddenly she flew up and unleashed a massive stream of fire and I don't dodge fully as I feel a bit of fire blight hit my left arm and I let out a scream of pain.

I quickly jump back and I down a potion and the fire dims a bit as well as the pain and I dash back and I notched three iron arrows and unleashed them and all of them met there mark on its right leg and I hear it roar In pain and it staggers a bit, my small victory is interrupted by a head smash as I feel a bit of blood come up into my mouth from the force of the blow, I hit the ground a few meters away and I get a really stupid and amazing idea. I knew if I don't do something that I'm good as dead so I gripped a arrow in my right hand as I holster my bow and I taunt it ''hey! Sky whore! Tell me will your husband still want you with arrows sticking out of you!'' I screamed at it. And I'm pretty sure it understood what I said considering it roared at me and charged at me in a rage. I quickly hook onto a near by wedge beetle noticed when I was being thrown around and I was hoisted up and I narrowly avoided being eaten as I released the beetle and I landed on the rathian and I stabbed my arrow into her neck as I gripped my skinning knife in my left.

I repeatedly stabbed into its neck to try and at least injure it and some scales fall off, I hold on as she takes off into the sky rolling through the air as I hold on and continue stabbing her anywhere I could, she eventuality crash lands a few meters from where she took off from and I am thrown off. I quickly unholster my bow and I grab a special arrow called a dragon piercer that's laced with explosive jell and I light it using a flinted tip by scraping the ground and I do a full charged shot directly into her head and it makes a chain reaction through out her body as the jell makes miniature explosions as it travels eventually stopping as it exists, leaving the rathian dead. And me exhausted and heavily injured ''heh….one hell of a first hunt for the new world'' and right before I lose consciousness I see max and a few other people in full armor running towards me and I smile as I pass out from the pain.

 _(a few hors later)_

I feel myself laying on what I can only explain as a cloud and I start to turn my head a little, I hear voices some shouting and others whispering and I finally open my eyes and I see the commander smiling at me as well as a few medics and angel in tears ''…..what happened?'' I ask in a drowsy tone as I looked around and my eyes landed on a familiar little calico palico ''nani!'' I cried in shock and joy as I sit up quickly and I instantly feel red hot pain flair up in my mid section and my head ''take it easy there wesley, you just killed a rathian in jagi armor and iron arrows, your lucky to even be conscious and even more so to be alive'' I hear the commander say in a commanding voice ''master! Nyah~ I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there to help you! Nyah~!'' I hear nani cry as I feel her climb up and hug me gently and I smile a little ''its not your fault nani, shush calm down'' I pat her head as I'm overjoyed that my partner is alive and well.

I look over at angel and I see her tears and I crack a grin ''you want to hug me to?'' I ask in a sarcastic tone but I am shocked when she does…..and almost crushes me with one ''ow! ow! Ow! Ribs! Ribs!'' I reminded as I felt like all of my ribs were dust, I feel the medics start to wave everyone one out except for the commander ''wesley i need to ask you something….and tell me the true'' I gulp a little and I nod ''y yes sir?'' I ask wanting to know what it was he wanted to know. ''I received a letter from the guild…asking if there hunter made it'' I feel my heart start to beat faster as I felt sweat begin to form on my palms and forehead ''a and sir what did you tell them'' I asked in a slightly nervous tone. ''I said he did, but then it struck me as curious is that the name they said, didn't match yours. I could tell you are a good hunter and today proved my hunch when you killed that rathian, but I want to know. Why did you impersonate the hunter'' he said with a emotionless face. I felt fear grip me.

I gulped and I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath ''….sir my whole life I have trained, trained to be a hunter my whole family are hunters, my friends became hunters, and I was to young to be one….i met the hunter the guild sent and it turned out to be a messed up name calling and it was to late to switch them out and they let him go but…he was frightened, he didn't want to come here but I did….so I took his letter and scratched out his name and replaced it with my own.''

The commander stands a little straighter and walks over to me ''….you have committed a very serious crime, Impersonating a hunter, and messing with a guild official document….you could be locked away for a long time….if they found out, but it's a good thing that I don't like filling out paper work and this would take days to get you transferred and lots of papers, plus I need hunters and you took out a apex by yourself with a beginners bow that can barely kill a puki. Ill let you stay wesley, don't make me regret it'' I stare in shock and I lower my head as I stand up despite the medics yelling at me and my body screaming in pain and I walk over to him and I hold out my hand to shake his as I look up with a determinated look in my eyes. ''I wont commander I promise you'' he regards me with a hint of respect and shakes my hand as a small smile covers his lips ''I have a gut feeling I wont regret this wesley, and my gut is usually right, get some rest and I have a surprise when you get out, head up to the workshop when they dismiss you'' I nod and limp back to my bed as I pass out due to a minor panic attack and the scorching pain of my injuries.

 **Whew! Another chapter in the same day! Follow and comment if you like the story and have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Surprises and a new quest partner**

A few days pass after my little talk with the commander and I'm am discharged from the med bay. I walk out and a few passing hunters and helpers congratulate me on my recovery and my hunt, I make my way up to the canteen and as I arrive I see angel scribbling down something in her book. I walk over to her and I tap on her shoulder and her reaction is surprising because she releases a shrill scream and jumps a little, I stand there shocked for a moment before I double over in laughter and I hear her cry out in embarrassment. ''wesley! Its not funny!'' her face is red from anger and from the embarrassment.

''haha! yeah It is!'' after a few seconds I calm down and I smile at her ''alright I'm sorry angel I couldn't pass it up, I'm sorry. I was coming up here to see if you wanted to come with me to the workshop, the commander told me to head there when I was discharged but I wanted to find you first'' she looks at me and loses her blush and smiles. ''sure! I would love to come with you, do you want nani as well?'' she asked and I nod ''yeah can you get her and meet me in the workshop and ill start talking with the smithy.''

Angel agrees and walks off with a happy expression on her face as she does so. I make my way to the workshop and I enter, I walk over to the man at the forge and I see a set of cool looking dark green armor and a fancy looking bow. I walk up to the smithy ''hey excuse me but whose bow and armor is that? I kinda want to ask what its made from, it looks familiar though'' he smiles at me and winks to me ''I would hope it looks familiar, because its from the rathian you killed. That's your armor and bow, I used the great jagras armor as a base measurement and I tailored it to fit you. And the bow it made from some coral crystal and dragonite ore as well as the spikes from the rathian, it's a strong and powerful bow. It will serve you well'' he said as he listed off the materials he used to craft the master pieces.

''….there perfect'' I whispered as I picked up the bow and I drew the string back and I could feel the strength and power hidden in it. ''…..thank you, words cant describe to you what this means to me'' I said as I held out my hand for him to shake. He stood up and had a big smile on his face as he crushes me in a hug. ''my boy you don't have to use words! Just make sure you bring back more materials so I can make you even better weapons and armor''. He put me down and takes a step back, and he gives me one last smile and he gets back to work hammering at a piece of red hot iron.

I gather up my armor and bow as I equip it all and I feel like I am wearing nothing! The weight is almost non existent!, I experimentally throw a punch and its like I'm wearing air. ''how does he do it'' I asked myself in wonder, as I am inspecting my bow angel walks up with nani not knowing its me ''um excuse me sir have you seen a man with black hair a beard that's a shade lighter and is about 6'4, me and his palico was supposed to meet him at the workshop but when we got there he wasn't there'' she asked and I smiled as I turned around as I holstered my bow as I did ''I haven't seen anyone by that description but he sounds handsome, and I'm pretty sue that he would tell you that'' I take off my helmet and I stare at there stunned faces. ''my hair is onyx in color that just black''

''wesley! That's the surprise the commander was talking about! That's awesome!, how does it feel? And how much does it weigh?'' she fired questions in a rapid fire mode as I chuckled and answered them one at a time, I look at nani and I smile as she looks up at me and her eyes are sparkling in wonder. ''do you like my new armor nani?'' I asked in a amused tone and she shook her head no '' master….you….look…..purfect~! Nyah~ you look like a elite hunter!'' she jumped into my arms and purred as she nuzzled my armor a little, I guess she really loved it, I chuckle a little at her out burst and I pat her head as I sat her back down.

"alright I think I am going to go look for a quest to do in order to get some more money, and with this new gear it should be a breeze. Angel do you want to join me?''. She thinks it over but she shakes her head ''no thank you, I'm going to talk to some of the scholars about reading some of their notes on the elder crossing and how we can track Zora magdaros'' I nod my head as I looked down at nani and I gesture for her to get her gear ready so we can go on a hunt ''nyah~ master ill get ready and ill be by the gate waiting for you'' nani said as she ran off. I bought some more potions and I found out I can use iron, poison, and sleep arrows with this bow so I max out my quiver and pouch as I grab some bombs as well.

I walk over to the board to look for any good hunts and I see one for hunting a creature I've never seen before, a tobi kadachi. I rip it off and I stamp it with a arrow to a post beside the board, I make my way to the front gate and I see nani waiting in her full alloy armor. ''you ready nani? Our first hunt together'' she looks up at me and gives me a beaming look and nods her head not trusting her voice right now. I grab her and hoist her up as I hook onto a wing drake and we are off on our first hunt together.

We arrive at camp 11 which is closest to where the monster was said to be, we trekked through the jungle for a bit until I found some electrified fur and some small but sharp looking tracks. I scooped up the fur for angel to analyze later as we looked at the tracks I let the scout fly's out and there started to look around until they flashed red and came back to me quickly. I looked around and in just the nick of time I pushed nani out of the way of a fast swipe from a giant squirrel, snake cat thing. It took me a second to realize but it hit me, we didn't find the monster…..it found us. I quickly pulled out my bow with a poison arrow notched and I let fly and I hit the tobi in the base of his tail, it twisted around to me and screeched and lunged at me and I roll out of its way as I loose another arrow this time a iron one and it gets lodged in its back left leg, but its tail turns electrified and swats me away and I feel my muscles tense up from the currents of electricity running through me.

Nani recovers in time and she growls and unsheathes her dual blades and charged at the tobi ducking under its front swipe and gave it a nice long gash on its leg it missed the hit with. I recover from the roll and I run up the side of a tree and used the tree to jump from and I land on the monsters back with a knife in its back, I pull out a sleep arrow and I stab it into its neck, right into were I think there is a vein and I feel it tense up but continues to thrash around until it rams its self into a tree and I'm thrown from the force. Nani runs over to me and helps me up as the tobi sways and collapses unconscious, we approach it and I lay down some bombs by its head and I back up as I pull out a iron arrow I pull it all the way back to my helmet and I released it, it makes contact with the bombs and the tobi is blown back a little and rag dolled but stands up not as injured as I had hoped and it screeches again…..but now its fur is completely covered in sparks of lightning and its _pissed_. Me and nani barely dodged out of the way of a electric tail smash as its face is scorched and is bleeding heavily, me and nani look at each other and nod, I run forward as I rapid fire arrows as fast as I can while nani runs up behind the tobi and jumps onto its back and stabs her dual blades into it over and over again like I did with my arrow and knife. I pull out another dragon piercer, I aim it and right before I fire I scream ''nani! Now!''. She jumped off and used the momentum the she got and made a good distance as I released the arrow and it pierced its chest and it burrows into its heart and detonates killing it instantly.

I stand up panting, I walk over to nani and I help her up and I see she has some burnt fur and I help her up and I pass her a potion. ''so nani…how was your first hunt?'' I asked her as I carve the monster for anything of use and she replies ''good master….but I don't think I should use metal armor for thunder monsters nyah~'' she replied cutely ''heh I guess your right''. I said as I finished carving, I stood up and started walking back to camp. ''lets head back nani, I think you need some new armor, and a nap'' I said as I saw her wobbling slightly ''here let me carry you'' I pick her up and I walk back to camp where the drakes were. Today was a good hunt

 **I hope you like this chapter please comment and follow if you want to give me your opinion, and have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A toxic adventure and a new lead!**

Me and nani arrived back at astera, and we were greeted by angel and max. I was still carrying nani, who was still asleep and tired from her first hunt, I walked up to them and I took off my helmet with my free hand and I smiled at them. ''hey guys, how are things here?'' I asked breaking the tension in the air, they grinned a little bit ''I see you and nani made it back with little injury, I'm guessing that the hunt was successful?'' max asked as angel walked up to me and hugged me a little, being mindful of the sleeping palico in my arm as hug her back with my free arm. ''I am glad you and nani made it back safely'' angel said quietly and stepped back with a smile.

''of course, its gonna take more then a flying thunder squirrel to take me and nani out'' I grin at them and explained to them that me and nani was tired and were going to lay down, I start walking to my room wanting to get nani into a bed to rest. As I start to walk away a few hunters come running past me and goes straight to the commander and I see his face become hard as stone. He notices me and gestures for me to come over to him as he sends the hunters that told him something away and I see them runs towards max and angel and they start heading for the meeting area, I get to the commander and he looks at me and nods his head to me as a gesture to follow him.

We walk to the meeting table and all of the ecologists are there as well as a scholar, I walk over to the commander and max with angel and nani behind me. ''we are having this meeting because of a recent disturbance in the forest, some of the monsters are acting strangely, they are more hostile as well as acting sporadic'' he turns to a ecologist and he speaks up. ''from a few stealth quests for gathering herbs and flora to document we came across a rather large piece of what we believe to be a part of the Zora magdaros shell. We want a quest for a hunter to go and collect samples, but there's a problem, there is a aggressive puki puki guarding the fallen piece and its not deviating from it''. The ecologist steps back and the commander speaks once more.

"I am opening a quest to either capture or slay the monster, I want our A list hunter wesley and his palico nani taking the quest, they have proven themselves to be capable hunters. I trust them to complete the quest and to gather samples of the piece of shell that has fallen from that elder dragon, I need you and your palico ready to leave by tomorrow morning, and wesley that was a good hunt you did against the tobi kadachi it makes a good armor for your cat, I recommend you go visit the workshop and get it crafted'' the commander ended the meeting and dismissed us and I carried the materials up to the workshop ready for the smithy to craft nani some better gear and possibly upgrade her weapons a little bit.

 _ **A few hours later**_

After a long and rather pleasant time at the workshop nani is now equipped with tobi gear as well as some thunder based dual swords, we decided to go up to my room here at astera. When we arrived there I undid my armor and I put it on a armor stand and I polished my bow while nani did a inventory search to make sure we had plenty of supplies. I stood up after a good 20 minutes of polishing and maintenance of it I holstered it on a stand and I splayed out onto my pelt covered bed as I sigh in bliss at the soft feeling of them below me.

''master….can I sleep on the bed with you? Nyah~'' nani asked as she climbed up onto the bed and could see she was tired and I smiled at her. ''of course, come on ill cover you up'' as I said that I grabbed a spare loose pelt and I covered nani up when she got settled and in a matter of seconds I heard soft snores from her. I grin a little and I to lay down and before I knew it I was out like a light.

I heard a faint knocking and I felt myself being shook, I groaned as I grabbed what ever was shaking me and I heard a squeak and I felt something squirming in my arms and I sat up, I opened my eyes and I looked down a little bit and I saw it was angel blushing redder then a angry rathalos. ''angel? What are you doing in here?'' I asked in a drowsy tone as I sat her down on the ground and stood up and I saw nani fully dressed in her new armor, it finally dawned on me and my eyes widened. ''what time is it!'' I asked in panic, ''its almost lunch I believe, you better get dressed and out to the front gate or the commander will skin you alive'' angel said in a 'your fucked' kinda voice. I quickly threw on my armor and strapped my quiver to my back and bow to my shoulder and I was gone in a few minutes.

A few minutes to run there and the commander was standing there with a less then pleased look as he saw me running to him with nani close behind. ''wesley, how nice to see you this afternoon, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up'' he said in a sarcastic voice. I gulped and apologize to him for me being late. ''I'm sorry sir I lost track of time and I over slept….I'm sorry'' he looked at me then he sighed ''its fine…here take this, it's the quest information as well as a map of the forest with the location marked, and be careful a skittish and alarmed monster no matter what it is, is dangerous be on your toes'' he pats my back and I walk over to a wing drake and I grab nani's paw and we take to the air and disappear into the sky.

We arrive at camp 1 and we walk around for a few hours gathering some minerals and herbs while we searched for the monster we were after, we came across a pack of jagras'es and we dispatched them quickly and carved them. After another hour we came across a beautiful spot of a large hill covered in wild flowers and had strange insects the size of nani flying over head. The sky above us was covered in vies and leaves making it almost impossible to see the sky, we looked around in awe as we took in our surroundings.

After our visual treat of the hidden treasure in this monster filled forest, we trekked on and we found a strange foot print that matched the puki's tracks that we were showed at the meeting yesterday. I let the scout fly's get its scent and memorize the shape and size and they take off to the next one, me and nani follow them and after a few minutes we come across a giant smoldering rock the same height as a tree and we see puddles of poison everywhere. We walk carefully and we get up to the broken piece of shell and we manage to get a large sample and I stash it away.

I look around a little bit as I unholster my bow and I notch a new arrow type I wanted to try out, its called power shot. And it's a powerful arrow, I scope out the area around me and nani and I hear a weird wobble sound coming from above us. I look up and I see a crazy looking creature that was a cross between a frog wyvern and a lion, I jump back with nani and she takes out her dual blades and gets into a stance as it drops down making the ground shake a little bit from its weight. I draw back my bow as I let my arrow fly and it hits its left wing barely going in but still having a effect on it. It roars in rage and me and nani prepare for a long fight.

Dodging that's all we are doing to keep ourselves from being poisoned. Its tail coated in poison its teeth and tongue and it can even spit it out in a spraying fashion, me nani managed to weaken it a little but our attacks cant land be cause its fast and its fighting close and long range. I dodge another toxic spit and I fire another arrow and it hits it right leg and it's a good hit considering that it staggered and nani rushed forward and managed to get two long slashes on its tail.

I run forward before it recovered and I get a point blank power shot on its chest but all it does is knock the air from its lungs and I smashes its head into the ground sending me crashing into the ground hard, I stand up in time to jump out of the way of its toxic tongue smashing into a small tree and uprooting it from the force of the impact. Nani comes up behind it and slashes its left leg causing it to tense up its body as thunder blight gets inflicted on it and is paralyzed for a few seconds. I notched three power arrows and I fired them at the same time and it knocks it back and I dash forward doing the same thing again.

While I did this nani ran up a nearby tree and used it as a spring board and slashed her way like a wheel along the puki's back leaving a massive gash running along its spine. When she is in mid air the monster recover's and swats her out of the air with a wing and she hits the ground hard, she stands up but is stunned and it fires a massive poison breath attack at her and it knocks her back a few meters from it. ''NANI! NO!'' I fire my only dragon piercer and it only grazes its body and its enough to stun it for a second, I rush to her and I give her my only antidote as well as a healing potion.

''here….drink this'' I force it down her mouth as she is to weak right now, I prop her up on a tree by us and I put my bow beside her as I pick up her dual blades, I was out of arrows so it is the only way for me to kill it, I turn around and I rush at the stunned monster and I slash its face causing it to screech in pain. I put the blades together and I block a tail swipe from it and I feel my heels dig small trenches into the ground from me being pushed back.

I push off from the ground and I slide under its head as it tried to bite me, as I slide I hold up a blade to its stomach and I carve a deep slash into it and I roll once I lost my momentum and I jumped out of the way of a tail smash. I stand up and I grab the left blade in a reverse grip and I stab it into the base of its tail and I pull down carving a gash into it and I do the same with the other blade. I ended up cutting its tail off and it staggered to the ground and I rushed forward and I deployed a shock trap, the trap activates a field of electricity causing the puki to stand up from its muscles contracting and I throw a couple of tranq bombs into its face causing it to succumb to the trap and passes out.

I fire a blue flare signaling I captured it and I walked over to nani and I smile as I see her trying to stand up, I holster my bow and I put the dual blades into my empty quiver and I pick up nani. When some hunters showed up to collect the monster we were escorted back while some of them stayed back with some ecologists to study the broken shell piece.

We arrived back at astera and I dropped nani at the med bay to make sure she was ok and I was debriefed by the commander and congratulated by angel and a few others for a successful hunt, I went to my room to have a nice long rest after a intense hunt like that. I just hoped that I will have a more laid back day tomorrow.

 **Hello there I hope you have enjoyed todays chapter!** **I hope you have a wonderful day and please comment!**


End file.
